Blue at Heart
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Lianna doesn't like her boring normal life and seeks adventure. When stumbling onto a ship one night her dreams become true and she set off on an adventure with the wild Captain Jack Sparrow! review please and enjoy! M for future chapters..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**** This is a different story from my usual Harry Potter ideas. But after watching pirates of the carribean for what seems like the hundredth time I fell in love with Cpt Jack Sparrow :)! so heres my attempt at a story with him and a new character..Enjoy!**

The cold air blew across the land as Lianna and her father stood at their balcony looking out. They stood silently, each involved in their own thoughts but enjoying the others silent company. The grand house was situated on the north side of Port Royal and was by far one of the nicest in the town. Although the father and daughter enjoyed keeping themselves to themselves Lianna had recently stirred an inward adventurous side. Sighing she looked as far as she could to the area where the land met the ocean.

A harbour sat busy with ships coming in and out, loading cargos and taking new seamen on new voyages. She smiled to herself as she thought of the small adventures which could be on way right at that second.

"Something on your mind Lianna?" Her father asked breaking the silence.

"No father, nothing," she answered absentmindedly.

Glancing at his daughter he saw the usual daydreaming expression pasted on her face and without hesitation placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her to his side. "My dear, I do often wonder what floats around in that head of yours."

Lianna snapped out of her trance to laugh politely at her father. "Usually nothing Sir," she chuckled. "Just small thoughts and dreams."

"You are a dreamer these days," he replied looking intently at her, "I do believe it occurs more often since your mother left us."

Lianna's face was quick to darken as she listened to her father's words. She broke his gaze and turned her sights back onto the horizon.

"Don't be like that Lianna!" he said quickly. "I know it is still painful but..."

"Stop," she said quickly cutting him off. Her voice was bursting with pained emotion. "Please, father. Stop."

The moment was broken and releasing his daughter from his tight fatherly grip he turned and left the balcony through the open doors and into the house.

The wind was quick to pick up Lianna's long golden hair flew aggressively across her face. Her stubbornness soon wore out and she quickly retreated into the house straight into her own large room and lay down exhaustedly on the bed. The maids would enter in almost an hour to place the warm pans into the bed but for now she had time to relax and get some peaceful time alone.

However as her heavy eyelids fell shut her mind swam with thoughts. She hated when her father brought up her mother. She had passed away a year earlier but Lianna was still injured by the image of her. They had had a very close relationship and Lianna was always inspired to follow in her mother's footsteps – she had been an avid writer and had achieved so much for a simple woman, travelling and seeing the world so he could experience the glorious tales she wrote so passionately about. However, once she died, Lianna was thrown into full care of her father who unfortunately wasn't driven by the same sense of adventure as her mother was. Instead he wished for Lianna to marry well and become a good mother to raise new boys. The thought angered Lianna and the more she thought of her father's strong control the more she began to hate him.

He was never intentionally cruel, and had never once been violent or hardly raised his voice. But still there remained an unspeakable control which Lianna followed with no chance of rebelling. Her major reason was she didn't want to disappoint him. What daughter would dream of betraying their father, but yet there she lay hating his harsh rules.

When her mother had been alive, Lianna hardly saw her father. He had always remained in his study or visiting important colleagues of his trading firm. They had never participated in family time together but she never minded too much. She had always had her mum.

Her head was swimming and it wasn't long before Lianna was up off her bed and pacing. What had began as a calm relaxed night had turned quickly with past memories filling her thoughts. She was startled when without realising the time the door pushed open and in busied two rather large, middle age maids. Gasping when they saw her, the larger of the two quickly dropped into a curtsy, "Do apologize Miss, we thought you were out."

Lianna calmed enough to reply civilly. "Not at all, my father and I decided to stay in tonight," before adding silently, 'like our usual boring nights.'

Moving out of the way Lianna found herself leaving back onto the balcony so the maids could ready her room for sleep. It was chilly but Lianna was still dressed in one of her daily gowns and the mass of material covered her sufficiently enough to not make the cold air to unbearable and thankfully the wind had stopped its howling. Looking out at the darkened view she watched the lights of torches light up small areas far on the harbour. Even from the far distance which separated them she could still hear the faint noises of laughter and objects being moved around with people enjoying themselves.

It was a rule in their household that Lianna was to adventure nowhere alone. And there were certain areas completely off limits; one her father demanded was the harbour. He had always stated it to be a place where no lady should tread, especially not his daughter. Lianna on numerous occasions had attempted to argue with it and as for reasoning but his simple answer left her further confused.

"The men's propriety" was all her father would say. Lianna's face always reddened when he spoke like that. It annoyed her that he thought of himself in a higher way than others purely due to their conduct, as she had always had a certain respect for the labourers around their town. More than any other wealthy person would, the governor of the city included!

However, curious from the unusually loud ruckus coming from the forbidden area, Lianna picked up the small hand-held telescope kept on the patio table, another of her mother's necessities, and looked towards the harbour. The area always interested her and from a young age she had always been enchanted by the idea of men living, some their whole lives, on the sea. Lianna's need for excitement picked away at her a lot and she usually found herself looking out onto the pier many nights a week.

Tonight was like no other, and as she looked through the glass, the view of the harbour turned large and sharp as if she was there herself. Down on the wooden ground men were moving barrels and crates around, laughing and shoving each other playfully as they worked into the night. She was certain she could see a few bottles of alcohol lying on the stained wooden ground which didn't surprise her due all their merry appearances. She chuckled at the misfortune of one poor sailor who had obviously had one too many swigs from his bottle and tripped landing in a large pile of rope and fish nets.

Lianna's night only came to an end when the maid who had spoken before came and snapped her out of her intense gaze to usher her into the room to get to bed before the bed pans cooled. The daily routine annoyed her slightly but she wasn't one to complain or cause any distress to her hard working keepers.

Sliding into bed 10 minutes later Lianna settled her head onto the pillows and stared at the four poster bed drapes surrounding her. They were deep blue in colour and she soon found it easy to travel off in her dreams to the sea of thoughts she visited most nights.

An educated, wealthy girl by day, a sailor by night. The world was her oyster until the daylight the next day would break her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling over Lianna peeled her eyes open. It must still be early as the curtains were still closed tightly and the room still painted black with darkness. 'Peace,' she smiled before all too quickly her quiet world was shattered.

"Morning Miss Lianna!" said a round, energetic woman as she pushed open the door and headed towards the curtains.

"Don't!" Lianna half shouted but it was too late. The elderly woman had already thrown open the curtains casting glorious bright sunlight into the room and directly at Lianna in her bed.

"Aaah!" she moaned in response. "Millie why?" she huffed. "Every morning, must you?" pushing her head into the pillow she tried to hide from the morning.

"Miss Lianna you know it's the only way we'd be able to get you up in the mornin'. There's no hope otherwise!" Millie exclaimed. "And yet every morning you must groan and anger. No one would know you to be the soon to be 19 year old your father always gushes about. Instead they'd think you a small child!"

Lianna mumbled something unintelligent in response causing the cheery maid to gasp in laughter and almost drop the logs of wood she was placing at the fireplace. "Oh Miss!" she chuckled. Millie was the head maid in the household and the only one who had been with the family since before Lianna's birth. She had practically become part of the family and was who Lianna often found to be her only true friend. "Now you must get up Miss. You have your tutor at 9. I'll leave you with the other maids to get readied, your father demands you down within the hour." With that she turned and marched quickly out of the room leaving behind two younger maids to help her dress and prepare herself for her days events.

Lianna pulled the sheets off her and sat up mumbling about 'unfairness' and a 'ridiculous hour'. The maids waited unmoving at the end of her bed until she was finally upright and taking off her nightgown as she moved to stand behind the large wooden room divider screen to dress. As she was visiting her tutor today Lianna was always forced into some of her finest clothes. Her father always wanted her making a smart appearance when out and about and would accept no less than the fine gowns which he regularly bought her. Much to her dismay, today the maid handed her from behind the screen a harsh looking ivory corset.

"Really?" Lianna asked tiredly. "Must I really fight my way into this first thing?" She heard the two maids' chuckle quietly to each other and a small smile grew on her lips. 'At least they understand the difficulties of being a woman,' she thought cheekily.

It took a strong 20 minutes of breathing in and dancing around the room until Lianna was dressed and ready to leave. Her father met her at the foot of the grand staircase waiting to take her to the coach which Millie was waiting in ready to accompany her to her tutor.

Walking down the stairs Lianna tugged at the tight material clinging to her chest and tried to move the many different layers from under her feet so she wouldn't slip and fall.

"Lianna must you really fidget so much?" her father asked giving her a disapproving look.

"Good morning father, yes I am fine this morning thank you," Lianna said sarcastically. "I do apologize but if I must wear this safety hazard then at least teach me how to fall over with style since falling is all I can pretty much manage."

He looked down at his daughter for a mere second before a smile softened his face and he pecked her forehead with his lips. "Save the enthusiasm for Mr Cutler will you child," he laughed gaining a glare from his daughter.

Attempting to make a smart remark Lianna was disappointed when her father left her to go through his study doors. "Bye then," she said to the empty hallway.

The day was pretty and bright and as Lianna left the house she breathed in deeply smelling the slightly salty air and hearing the morning birds sing their songs. Walking down the few steps from the door she arrived at the carriage. A smartly dressed Horseman lent her his hand and helped her into the carriage before putting up the steps and closing the door. Lianna sat down across from Millie who had dressed in some smarter clothes than the mornings maid outfit.

"Good morning Miss Lianna," Millie said politely.

"Yes, Good morning Millie," Lianna replied less polite, still holding a slight grudge from the awakening earlier. Millie smiled happily, used to Lianna's morning attitude. With a jolt the carriage began moving, the two horses pulling it along quite at ease. Lianna looked out of the window as they exited the houses grounds, "how long am I at Mr Cutler today?" she asked hopeful of a small time so she could perhaps enjoy some of the days weather.

"No less than six hours I would imagine Miss Lianna," Millie replied. It wasn't what she had hoped to hear and Lianna sunk down into the seat.

Her corset dug into her and she could almost feel the rope like material at the back driving divots into her skin. Attempting to make the journey more comfortable she sat up straighter but the pain didn't cease. The maids had knotted her hair up into pretty plaits which were tied up sweetly at the back. However, only Lianna could feel the pain of the pins as they stuck into her head and the tightness of her hair pulling her skin in different directions. She huffed and gave up trying to loosen the tight pins from her golden hair.

"Miss Lianna, what is the matter?" Millie asked after watching the young girl beat at her clothes and hair.

"I just don't understand why I must wear this all the time," Lianna responded grumpily.

"Oh Miss," Millie said settling down in her seat. "It's what's proper, that's why."

"Well maybe I've had enough of being proper!" Lianna fumed. "Maybe I'm tired of under constant scrutiny as to what I wear! I mean, I can't even go places without being chaperoned around like a child!"

Millie didn't answer, it wasn't her place or her duty to interfere but deep down her heart panged. It was true; Millie had watched the girl grow up and had witnessed the carefree attitude her mother had raised her to have. Then when her mother passed away that attitude was squashed. Her father's over protectiveness took a hold and Lianna after a while lost her spirit.

The remainder of the journey was in silence, which both parties were happy with. The carriage trundled along the different cobbled streets and pathways and it wasn't long before they were deep in the heart of the town. People walked and chattered in the streets. Stalls and shops were open with people of all ages buying and selling. There was laughter and talk and when Lianna closed her eyes she could imagine being a part of it. They were close to the sea and she could hear the crashing of waves above the loud town life. A smile fell upon her face as she took in her surroundings.

"C'mon Miss, time to get off," Millie said breaking into her thoughts. Lianna snapped open her eyes to realise the carriage had stopped and Millie sat opposite her waiting for her to take the horseman's hand and exit the carriage.

Blushing slightly Lianna mumbled an apology before getting off. The door closed behind her and Lianna turned to see Millie sticking her head out the window. "I'll be right here when you finish. No groceries to get today so ill just be waiting here."

"You can take a wonder if you like Millie," Lianna said feeling sorry for the woman who each week had to wait like a guard dog in the carriage until she had finished her learning.

"That wouldn't be proper Miss," Millie replied with a smile. "I'll be here waiting."

Lianna turned and headed towards the small house which held her tutor and the next few hours of boredom. 'Proper,' Lianna thought to herself. 'I hear that far too often.'

Lianna's day of education went past slowly and painfully. Her tutor coached her on numerous things not just education. For example each lesson she had to sit correctly (which caused a ridiculous amount of discomfort) and she was also taught elocution which she despised. If she didn't hold herself properly that there would be punishments, more often than not reading assignments.

"Now, let us talk about the book I had you read for today," Mr cutler said after a hard lecture on dining correctly at balls. Lianna sighed quietly at the old man who sat opposite her. Mr Cutler was an elderly man but who dressed as if he was a century older. His hair was always combed aggressively to the side and stuck with so much wax it couldn't shift in the most horrific of hurricanes. His glasses were thick rimmed and often slid to the bottom of his nose so he could per judgementally over.

Lianna smiled politely before reaching for the book she had placed on the desk earlier. Looking up at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the dusty old study she was happy to see it standing with half an hour to go until it chimed for her escape.

"Well how did you find it?" Mr Cutler asked eyeing the girl.

"It was," Lianna began trying to find the right word. "Satisfactory."

Mr Cutler exhaled loudly like a bull ready to charge. "Satisfactory Miss Watson? That is all you can say on a novel thriving with themes of persecution, hate and romance?" Lianna sat there with a look of guilt on her face. She felt like a child being scolded from their parents. Mr Cutler looked at her before stating, "I seem to have misjudged my opinion of you, maybe something a little easier next time."

"Mr Cutler! Do not insult my intelligence!" Lianna seethed. "I am far capable of reading and understanding some of the greatest novels of our time. However I found this to be neither stimulating nor enjoyable and it quite frankly demeaned woman!"

Lianna sat straight staring daggers at her tutor who looked quite taken aback by her outburst. "Anger is good Miss Watson but do not use it improperly," he said after a short silence. "I hardly believe this novel demeaned woman. It just stated their natural place to be a good housewife."

"A good housewife? Their natural place? How is that right?" Lianna shot back. "How can you believe that drivel? I am destined for better things than being a maid to my future husband Mr Cutler!"

Mr Cutler sank back in his murky green armchair. Raising the pipe he had been smoking for the last hour to his lips he drew in deeply before placing a look of content on his face. "Really, like what Lianna?"

Lianna's heart sank. What had she to look forward to? "Sailing Sir," she replied quietly. "I wish to sail. My mother did when she travelled and now I wish to as well."

"Pfft!" Mr Cutler replied standing up so he loomed over Lianna. "What a notion! Your father wouldn't let you, and neither would your future husband. Woman of this era, madam have a job to do. To create and raise the future lords and Governors of our world!"

Lianna stood so she was eye level with the small man. "Sir you have disrespected me highly and now I shall leave!"

Gathering her books and utensils from the table Lianna turned and left the room. "Miss Watson!" Mr Cutler shouted following her out of the room into the hallway. "Come now, that is quite enough. Lets us proceed with our work."

"No," she answered simply confusing the tutor. "I will not. I am leaving!"

Opening the door of the house she walked quickly to the carriage. The horseman who was sitting on his seat at the front of the carriage looked surprised to see the young girl storm out of the house and quickly jumped down to open the door and help her into the carriage.

Millie surprised at her mistress' sudden return looked shocked and quickly put down the book she had been reading and sat up straight. "Miss? You're back early," she stated soothing down her clothes and fixing her hair.

Lianna stopped onto the first step of the carriage and was about to take another when she stopped. Her outburst at Mr Cutler had given her a new sense of confidence and stepping down ff the steps she said quickly to Millie, "please tell my father I will be home for supper but I wish to take a walk first."

"Miss Lianna that is out of the question!" Millie said shocked at the idea. "I must come with you."

Lianna closed the door on Millie and said forcefully, "Millie you will go back with the carriage. I'm hardly going to get lost, I know this town like the back of my hand. Now go!" she demanded before adding softly. "Please."

Millie locked her gaze for a short while before her features softened and she nodded. "I am to get into trouble for this Miss Lianna," she said whilst putting a tired weary smile to the girl. "But I suppose it is time you looked after yourself."

Lianna smiled for the first time since fleeing from her tutor's house and turned happily away from the carriage to hear Mille call, "do not be too long. We don't want to alarm your father to much by your sudden rebellion!" Lianna laughed and headed off hearing Millie order the horseman to take them home.

It was what could only be described as her fist steps into freedom. Each step she took she bathed in the loneliness and yet happiness of it. Walking down the cobbled street she came onto the much busier main street. Although being taken around everywhere in carriages, Lianna knew the town well and could easily find her way through the streets. The main road was busy with people on stalls and sitting around and children laughing whilst running around. She dodged people and workers and had to duck as objects were thrown back and forth between some street merchants.

She laughed happily but when people began looking at her continuously she did wonder what was up. Looking down she noticed what must have been wrong. 'I am a tad over dressed,' she thought before removing the aching pins from her hair and letting her long wavy hair fall over her shoulders. 'Slightly better,' she mused before heading down an alley.

She walked down the winding streets and alleys for ten minutes before being able to see her destination in front of her. The harbour was less busy, suspecting the reason because all the workers were in the streets selling and buying goods. There was a steep hill to walk down till she got to the harbour so bending down the adventurous girl pulled off her pointed shoes allowing her stocking covered feet to spread themselves and take in the grass beneath them.

She stumbled her way down the grassy slope before straightening up and walking along the wooden harbour ground. There were many boats, some great others small dinghies, tied up to the dock and as Lianna looked over them she could see the magnificence of each one. On some of the ships Lianna saw men lying back against barrels, taking in the sun on what was probably a very rare day off from manning the ship at sea. The harbour was scarce apart from those on the ships and far too long to walk right down to the end. After a while she sat on the edge of the wooden dock between two average sized boats. Pulling up her dress she draped her legs over the side letting her feet graze the waters cool surface.

Lianna closed her eyes and felt the pressures of her life melt away. At that moment she wasn't a daughter of a wealthy man destined to be another bored housewife; instead she was a carefree young girl at the start of her life. She dreamt the afternoon away and was startled when she opened her eyes again to find the daylight darkening ever so slightly. Standing up she decided it was about time to go home, heavens knows how angry her father would be.

There was still enough sunshine to make her walk home pleasant and within an hour Lianna was arriving at the gateway into her home. Realising her shoes had been off the whole time Lianna slipped on her tight shoes and walked into her house. As soon as the door closed Millie came rushing out of the kitchen, down the corridor and gripped the young girl at her elbows.

"Miss Lianna, where on heavens have you been?" she asked red faced and puffy eyed. Before Lianna had a chance to explain her short walk seemed to have taken slightly longer than expected Millie added more. "Your father is waiting in his study to see you." Her grave expression told Lianna it wasn't good and as she released her grip on her she nodded towards the door, "he wants to see you immediately."

Lianna looked towards the study and sighed. 'Great,' she thought as her small achievement of the da was washed away with fear and guilt. Knocking on the door she waited for him to summon her in and then slipped in leaning back on the door to close it and waited patiently.

Her father was standing facing the opposite wall which was lined with shelves upon shelves of books. Turning, Lianna saw his face and almost gasped. His usual youthful looking face was etched with lines and his eyes were reddened in much the same way as Millie's had been.

"Father," Lianna began.

"No Lianna," her father stopped her. Clearing his throat he took off his glasses and placed them on his desk. "I do not want to know what your reasons were for abandoning your usual good sense and running off today but I am guessing there won't be a repeat."

"Father!" Lianna said anger in her voice. "I didn't do anything wrong! Will you just listen to why I did it?"

Her father looked angrier than she'd seen him before. "You didn't do anything wrong?" he repeated through gritted teeth. "You acted like a child and ran off after having a tantrum at your tutors house! I a not listening to your pathetic excuses!"

"I am not a child!" Lianna threw back.

"Really? Then maybe you need to take a look in the mirror!" her father shouted.

The shouting ceased. Lianna was too choked up with tears to fight back. Biting her lips she stopped any tear spilling down her cheeks.

Her father lowered his voice slightly, his tone however remained sharp. "You will continue your studies till I see fit, understood? It is not your decision over what you are taught."

"But father," Lianna tried, her voice begging. The fight within her wilting. "Father, I can't listen to that man. Telling me I have no real use in the world, no future prospects."

Turning his back on her he sighed. "I doubt he meant that Lianna. Really must you assume the worst? He was merely stating your duty."

"My duty?" She barked back. Her father turned quickly at her once again raised tone.

"Just go to your room," he said. "I am tired and you are being silly."

Lianna gave her father one last stormy glare before turning on her heel and exiting the room with a loud a slam on the door as she could muster. The doorman gave her a questionable look before turning away, clever enough to ignore the domestics of the house.

Tears stung her eyes as she ran up the stairs. Pulling at her clothes and ties she loosened her many layers before even entering her room. Once appearing a few of the younger maids looked surprised at her lack of grooming. "Miss?" one of the braver ones started.

"Get out!" Lianna screamed making a few jump in shock at her address. When they didn't move Lianna sunk to the floor clutching her bedside, "I said get out! Get out!" she screamed even louder. The women all exited quickly unsure of what to do.

Sobbing into her bed covers Lianna took her time gaining her breath back. Thoughts filled her mind of her mother, her brave and adventurous mother. Anger soon replaced the pain of loss turnig her tears o angry shouts and violent out bursts. Storming up to her dresser she smashed some of the things onto the floor. Moving round the room she was quick to make mess and throw things around, it wasn't until she flung open the doors to the balcony that she calmed down. Looking out onto the wide open town and sea beyond, Lianna was hit with a new sensation: want.

She had never been a really spoilt girl, although living in a large manor, she was never ungrateful and never demanded. However, this feeling was too strong to ignore. Want of the outdoors, a want of freedom.

Turning back into the room Lianna was suddenly running on built up adrenaline. Puling open her dresser drawers she pulled out different garments. Ripping off her dress she flung it aside standing bare in her room with only a golden necklace around her neck with a charm on the end shaped like a sparrow, a present from her mother which she never parted with. She soon through on a pair of brown shorts and a striped large top she had used for painting in a long time ago. Grabbing a pair of flat brown shoes and kicking her feet into them she took a bauble and wrapped her hair up in a messy pin, placing a few pins in it to keep it steady.

Taking a glance in the mirror she smiled and wiped her tear stained face with her hands. "Let's see who's a child shall we?" winking confidently she turned to her bed and cleverly placed a couple large pillows under the blanket before leaving the room onto the patio and closing the door shut tightly behind her.

Looking to where the sea touched the sky in the distance she breathed in the salty air. Thinking briefly of her mother she basked in the coolness of the night before snapping open her eyes and masterfully climbing down the balcony edge to a strong clump of ivy attached the wall below she lowered herself down quietly.

Jumping to the ground she spun on her heel admiring the scene before her. It was a 100metre sprint and then she would be out the gates and free to the night. Staring back at where she had climbed from she nodded amazed. "First for everything I suppose."

Running as quietly as she could down the gravel road to the gate and out the iron hold she kept her head up and carried on. For once in her life Lianna couldn't care what her father thought at that second as she tussled with the possibilities of the night. However more than ever did she want to adventure again into the docks and see the ships that were at bay. Heading towards the harbour Lianna welcomed the rebellious side which was filling her and taking a hold of her golden sparrow necklace she turned her thoughts once again to those parted from her and enjoyed the idea of her mother looking down proudly, knowing that wherever she ended she would surely have some guidance from her.


End file.
